


Fa La La

by spiralicious



Series: Winter Break 2011: Naughty List [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Christmas, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, Nuri 'verse, Winter Break: Naughty List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Nuri get cozy by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fa La La

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Originally written for Hentai Contest's 2011 Winter Break at live journal under the name kattrip033. This prompt is from the naughty list. Prompt: Yule Log.

“Isn’t this just a bit cliché?” Nuri called out from his spot by the fire. He stretched and flopped back down on the cushions Kain had arranged on the floor. The diminutive master sergeant was taking forever and the music was getting on the cross-dresser’s nerves. “Can I kill the music?”

“But it’s Christmas.” Kain finally returned from the kitchen with hot chocolate and an assortment of finger foods. He sat next to his petite beauty that he practically worshiped, moody whims and all.

“I’m Jewish,” Nuri said somewhat indifferently as if that was why the music was annoying. He popped a tasty offering into his mouth and wished there was peppermint schnapps as he sipped his cocoa.

“You didn’t mind a few minutes ago…” Kain was used to Nuri’s every changing moods, but they still confused him.

“It wasn’t nearly as annoying when your cock was up my ass.” Nuri grinned.


End file.
